


Where the Heart Is

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 14 - Home</p><p>This is in an odd format... Be forewarned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

Home. They say it’s where the heart is. They say.

But Heechul’s heart is in China now. Does that mean that his home suddenly has to change, just like that, in the blink of an eye? And without his say-so. It’s not fair, and dammit! Heechul was going to royally sulk if he wanted to!

Home. They say it’s where the heart is. They say.

But Donghae’s heart, he left it back in Korea. He wondered how his heart was doing, and how long until he returned to it, returned home. He wondered, worried, felt the strain, and even the fans knew. His smile was forced without the support of his heart.

Home. They say it’s where the heart is. They say.

Han Geng knew, knew that he was hurting his heart in his absence, but this was important to him. He needed to prove to his heart that he could do this, the he was worthy.

Home. They say it’s where the heart is. They say.

Eunhyuk was a little more lost than normal with his heart in China. A little more awkward. A little more out of place. He needed his heart to come back to him.

Home. They say it’s where the heart is. They say.


End file.
